battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Veteran
Battlefield Veteran is a rewards scheme for owners of various installments in the Battlefield Series. It is currently calculated by adding the number of all an owner's registered games together minus one. This does not include demos, betas, expansions and booster packs, although they can still be registered for show. Battlefield 2142 Battlefield 2142 was the first example of the veteran program where a user could save their Battlefield 2 name in Battlefield 2142 and receive a red number "2" by their name in the game, as well as gain an immediate rank-up, subsequently awarding a free unlock point as well (which could be stacked with free unlock points from other pre-order bonuses). Veterans also received a "laughing" feature in Battlefield 2 which gave players the option to allow their characters to audibly laugh when spotting a dead enemy that they just killed. This feature was eventually made available for every player but was very buggy and rarely worked. This veteran program was supposedly disabled soon after the release of Battlefield 2142, but the online registration form still worked several months after, although some buttons had been removed. Later it was disabled completely, and soon after, the website was taken down. Battlefield: Bad Company Battlefield: Bad Company is the first game to feature the veteran reward system as a result of the Find All Five initiative. It rewarded those who had registered any previous installments with the F2000 Belgian Assault Rifle for use in-game. The players' "Veteran Rank", which is the amount of previous Battlefield games they had registered, is displayed on the scoreboard and leaderboards. Battlefield 1943 Battlefield 1943 is the second game to use the veteran reward system. While it does not offer an actual award, it will display a player's "Veteran Rank" on both the scoreboard and leaderboards. However, the game suffered from numerous problems where the installment itself would not count toward one's rank though this was eventually fixed with the introduction of Battlelog. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Battlefield: Bad Company 2 is the third game to feature the veteran reward system. Those who have played two previous installments will be rewarded with the M1 Garand for use in multiplayer. The player's "Veteran Rank" is also shown on the scoreboard and leaderboards. Battlefield 3 Battlefield 3 is the fourth game in the series to use the Battlefield Veteran system. If someone has played an older installment, they can receive the M1911 pistol in the game along with the tactical and suppressed variants by registering for Battlelog which will then automatically register all games associated with their EA Origin account. The only other way to unlock the weapon was to be a member of the EA Gun Club though the site has since been closed down. Any installment that is registered will also reward a veteran with a unique Dog Tag per game. Unlike other installments, Battlefield 3 does not display a player's "Veteran Rank" on the scoreboard or leaderboards. It is, however, displayed, on a person's Battlelog profile. Battlefield 4 Battlefield Veterans are awarded in Battlefield 4 with an exclusive "Veteran Battlepack" and are only available to those who have played Battlefield 3 or Battlefield: Bad Company 2. It holds: *Splinter Camouflage *Franchise Veteran Dog Tag *ACB-90 *Scope (3x) for .44 Magnum *100% XP Boost Due to an error, Battlefield 4 has had trouble recognizing veteran players, and only a select few of players had managed to receive its contents. It was later released to Veterans on February 21, 2014. BF Veteran Dog Tag.png|Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag BF4 Knife ACB-90.png|ACB-90 BF4_visionking.png|3x Scope for the .44 Magnum Battlefield Hardline Battlefield Hardline awards Battlefield Veterans with an exclusive content in a manner similar to past installments. It is available to those who have played Battlefield: Bad Company 2, Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4. It awards: *Exclusive Veteran Patch *200% Half Hour Objective Boost *200% Half Hour Teamplay Boost Battlefield 1 Battlefield 1 awards veterans who have played Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, or Battlefield Hardline the Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag. The CTE Veteran Dog Tag is also awarded to those who have participated in the Community Test Environment in either Battlefield 4 or Battlefield Hardline. Both tags were made available on November 23, 2016. Battlefield 1 Veteran Dog Tag.png|Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag Battlefield 1 CTE Veteran Dog Tag.png|CTE Veteran Dog Tag Battlefield V Battlefield V awards veterans who have played Battlefield 3, Battlefield 4, Battlefield Hardline, or Battlefield 1 the Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag. The CTE Veteran Dog Tag is also awarded to those who have participated in the Community Test Environment in either Battlefield 4, Battlefield Hardline, or Battlefield 1. BFV Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag.PNG|Battlefield Veteran Dog Tag BFV CTE Veteran Dog Tag.PNG|CTE Veteran Dog Tag Category:Rewards Category:Features of Battlefield Hardline Category:Features of Battlefield 4 Category:Features of Battlefield 3 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Features of Battlefield 1 Category:Features of Battlefield 2142 Category:Features of Battlefield 1943 Category:Features of Battlefield: Bad Company